To Touch the Sky
by Sylvyr Elf
Summary: Rating subject to change. Myotismon is preparing to attack the real world, new girl at school, Silverangewomon arrives.
1. Default Chapter

Angelique  
  
High above the digital world floated a city of gold. Heavenly City, the home of all angel digimon without partners. The citizens of this great city thought themselves impervious to attack. After the dark masters had nearly wiped out all angel-type digimon, the angel digimon had banded together and built for themselves a city in the sky. The city was mobile and moved as easily as the wind. The city could move any place in the digital world, and only angel-types knew how to locate it, and so they believed themselves to be safe from all harm.  
  
So it was a great shock to the angel-types to find themselves being attacked. Their attacker could not be seen, but great flashes of silver light stormed through their city, destroying hundreds of digimon, both the young and old. The bolts of golden light sent in the direction of the unseen attacker seemed to bounce harmlessly away or hit nothing but air.  
  
One of the bolts from the attacker shot through the heart of the city and razed clear through the floating city, putting a giant hole through platform on which it rested.  
  
Cries of alarm rose through the city as all realized that the city would fall. As the city began its descent hundreds of digimon rose to the air, only to be attacked again. They were intercepted by many airborne virus digimon. Those that rose above the virus digimon were cut down by silver bolts from above. Few escaped by that route.  
  
The great city crashed into the desert not far from iron city. Small creatures which would later evolve to angel-types scattered from the city as quickly as they could, avoiding the marauding viruses as best they could.  
  
A single angel-type digimon floated in the air far above the ruckus. She was an older digimon, having seen far more years than most. She had survived the battle of the dark masters and the reign of the emperor, and her old body was marked with the scars.  
  
"So", she muttered. "The great battle has begun. Who will triumph this time? I always wonder. I suppose as long as you survive you triumph in some way don't you?"  
  
She watched the battle for a few moments longer. Then glanced up at the source of the attacks.  
  
"I suppose this must happen," she told herself as she vanished into the shadows.  
  
Moments later a winged figure glided from the clouds and landed on a nearby hilltop, vanishing into the shadows.  
  
As the moon set a young human appeared on the scene, silver-blue eyes taking in the carnage as her light hair was blown into her face.  
  
"It was necessary," stated a firm voice behind her.  
  
She turned to see a tall digimon striding up the hill to stand next to her. If she stood on her own shoulders she would barely reach his chin. He was hidden be a cape, and the shadows of the night, but she could still make out his familiar features.  
  
"I know," she replied, her voice as cold as the night wind. "I know."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Davis leaned forward in his chair to tap Kari on the shoulder, "Hey, Kari, have you met the new girl yet?"  
  
"Who, Angelique? No not yet."  
  
"Do you know where she is from? I've asked everybody and nobody seems to know."  
  
"You know Davis, you could just ask her."  
  
"Naw. That'd be too easy."  
  
Kari chuckled under her breath, "Oh Davis."  
  
"What? I don't get it."  
  
Kari turned back to her work. Davis leaned forward to tap her shoulder again just as Mrs. Tagumi looked up from the papers she had been grading.  
  
"Mr. Motimiya! You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Disturbing other students while they are working. Especially one as hard working as Kari. Out in the hall. Now!"  
  
Kari felt a little bit guilty that Davis had gotten in trouble when they had both been talking, but he had still been about to pester her again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Myotismon paced angrily across the great meeting room of his castle.  
  
"I can't believe it. Those no good rotten little runts. Stealing my plan to take over the real world. I ought to blast them back to primary village." he continued to rant for several moments before anyone dared make a comment.  
  
Finally Devimon ventured a question, "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Myotismon snorted disdainfully.  
  
"Stop them of course. That should have been obvious."  
  
"Will you still attempt to take over the real world as well?" asked the Darkwizardmon seated in the corner.  
  
"Yes. I can't believe they stole my portal though. I spent a lot of time building that thing."  
  
"How will we travel to the real world without it," asked a feminine voice from the shadows.  
  
Myotismon turned, he could just make out the well proportioned female digimon draped lazily over a chair.  
  
"Does that mean you have decided to join us?"  
  
"I believe I shall. With Piedmon and Etemon already in the real world this venture becomes increasingly interesting. At any rate it will be an amusing way of passing the time. Now, how will we get to the real world?"  
  
"I still have the cards that open the gate in the dungeons. We'll have to use that."  
  
"Why not use it to begin with?" asked Darkwizardmon.  
  
"Because the digidestined know about that gate. They know where it opens up in the real world. Theoretically they could ambush us," replied the silky voice from the shadows.  
  
"Yes," affirmed Myotismon. "But only if they know we are even there. And they believe that gate has been permanently closed. The more I think about this plan the more I like it."  
  
He turned to the figure in the shadows, "Is everything set up for us?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Look, there's Angelique. I wonder shy she wasn't in school today," Davis pointed as he spoke.  
  
"Davis, it's rude to point," scolded Yolie  
  
The other digidestined all laughed. Mimi had come to visit her grandmother in Japan and all the digidestined had gathered together to talk about their 'old times' and just be with their friends. Now that the digital world had been opened to the world it was not so unusual to see digimon in the real world, although they still got weird looks, and sometimes their digimon were asked not to enter certain establishments. But people were slowly becoming used to the idea of these strange creatures.  
  
"Should we go see if she is alright?" asked Cody. They were all seated in one of the giant booths at the Heighten View ice cream parlor. Although none of them still lived in Heighten View, it seemed to be the perfect place to come to recount their adventures, since they had all had some kind of adventures in the Heighten View area.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We'll save our table," commented Izzy, never glancing up from his computer. Ken was leaning over his shoulder watching intently as he wrote the new program they were working on.  
  
"Okay. Hey, Ken, don't let any pretty waitresses turn your head, 'K?"  
  
"Huh," Ken glanced up at Yolie's grinning face.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't."  
  
"We'll be back in just a minute then."  
  
The girl in question was about their age, with long white-blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in denim capris and a white blouse with short puffed sleeves. She smiled broadly at them as they walked up to her.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" she asked.  
  
"Actually we wanted to know if we could help you," replied Tai pointing to the large bag of trash that she was struggling to carry to the dumpster.  
  
"All of you? How many people does it take to carry trash out in Japan?" she asked, eyeing the group.  
  
The others laughed a little as Tai took the trash from her, he and Matt carried it over to the dumpster. The digidestined introduced themselves as Matt and Tai returned.  
  
"Actually," said TK. "A lot of us go to school with you and we noticed that you were gone today. We wondered if you were sick and when we saw you we thought we would check up on you."  
  
Angelique blushed slightly, "Thank you that is very kind. I'm afraid I get ill rather frequently. The doctors say I have weak blood."  
  
"Oh, do you need someone to bring you your assignments when you miss school?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice."  
  
"We'll do it then. Here, I still have today's assignment with me," Kari pulled a notebook out of her knapsack.  
  
"Thank you, uh, Kari, right?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Angelique smiled pleased to have remembered her name correctly.  
  
"So Angelique, where are you from?"  
  
"Romania."  
  
"Really! Your accent is so lovely," gushed Mimi.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey Angelique, we were about to get some ice cream, would you like to have some too?" invited Tai. "I'll even pay for it, just this once."  
  
"Wow, Tai is going to pay for something. That's a once in a lifetime opportunity, you better not miss out on this," Kari warned playfully pushing at Angelique's shoulders.  
  
"Very well, but what is ice cream?"  
  
"You don't know what ice cream is?" screeched Davis. "Now you have to come with us."  
  
Angelique looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Don't worry," said Yolie. "Davis never makes sense."  
  
"But you'll know what he means once you've tried ice cream," added Joe. "It's pretty unforgettable."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
While their partners were out reminiscing their partners had gathered in the computer room for some time of their own. They could have easily gone with their partners, and been welcomed along, but had decided instead that a little time spent away from their partners would be good for all of them.  
  
They had networked all the computers together and were engrossed in an interactive game of old maid. Gatomon and Biyomon were the only ones left in the round, and all the others stood around the monitors cheering them on.  
  
"Pick the right one Gatomon," cheered Veemon.  
  
"No the left," said Patomon.  
  
Gatomon studied the two cards left facedown on her screen paying no attention to the argument that developed behind her. She moved the mouse uncertainly to the right and then the left and clicked before she could change her mind.  
  
The card flipped over, a match, she won.  
  
"See, I told you it was the left one," gloated Patomon.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh it was just a lucky guess," said Veemon.  
  
Gatomon watched the two digimon begin tussling on the floor.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked Agumon.  
  
"Forget about it. You ready for another round?"  
  
"Almost. I'd like to check my e-mail first."  
  
"Well hurry up."  
  
Kari had set up an e-mail account for Gatomon, and she was constantly using it to contact her friends left in the digital world. Agumon often teased that she spent more time on the computer than both their partners combined. Which said a lot because Tai spent hours on the net at night playing interactive games.  
  
"No way," Gatomon breathed as she read her e-mail, shock written across her face. "There's just no way."  
  
"What is it?" asked Patomon, worried by the tone in her voice.  
  
"Heavenly City had fallen."  
  
"That should be impossible."  
  
"Uh, what's Heavenly City?" asked Agumon.  
  
"Yeah, clue us in," piped in the others.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Angelique smiled as she bid the digidestined good bye. She had thoroughly enjoyed the ice cream, and had agreed to meet them all the next day after school. She watched them walk to the elevator before turning to put her key in the door of her apartment.  
  
She did not turn the lights on as she entered her apartment. She could see well enough in the dark. She walked past a long crack in the wall and turned on the single computer on the desk. The light from the monitor illuminated the small room, the beat up couches had come with the apartment and Angelique had not bothered to furnish the room any further. The walls were bare of any pictures, there were a few nail holes left by previous occupants.  
  
She sat cross-legged on the desk in front of the computer, typing rapidly away. She did not stop until a rosy light suddenly shone in the room. She turned to stare at the long crack in the wall, fascinated, as the rosy light spread slowly down from the top of the wall. She slid off the desk and landed on her feet, then walked over to the crack and slowly reached out her hand to touch it. 


	2. Darkwizardmon

Darkwizardmon  
  
(A/N: I don't own Digimon. However I did come up with Darkwizardmon and Vampmon. Someone else might have used the idea but I don't think I've stolen them from anyone. If I have, sorry. Angelique is mine, I do own her. Anyway, I'm through goofing around with a disclaimer.)  
  
Myotismon surveyed his new home with a cautious eye. He was well pleased with his base. The large room had once been the operational hub for a subway station that was no longer operational. However the tunnels were still mostly open and near the subway system that was currently in use. The many tunnels would give him and his lackeys a doorway to any place in the city, while still providing him shelter from the sun.  
  
He licked his lips in anticipation of the destruction they would bring. But before he started on the humans he would hunt down Piedmon and punish him for stealing his portal.  
  
If not for a lucky break which had revealed a tiny crack in the wall created by Blackwargreymon's body he would not have been able to come to the real world at all. Both the location of his new base, and the discovery of the crack in the wall were thanks to his female companion, but he took credit for both, only the two of them knew the difference, and since she did not complain about it there was no need to worry about the situation changing.  
  
However the opening in the gate was very small, and only one or two creatures could slip through it at a time. During the previous night he had only been able to get five of his soldiers through the gate. He would have to find his portal and open it if he wished to attack on a mass scale.  
  
"Hey, Boss, someone's coming!" warned the Bakemon on sentry duty.  
  
"It's just me," answered a voice from the shadows. Myotismon regarded Darkwizardmon as he stepped into his field of vision. "I'm not inhibited by daylight so I went ahead and came through the gate."  
  
"What if someone had seen you?" demanded Myotismon. "Who asked you to take the initiative?"  
  
"Actually, lots of people saw me," rejoined Darkwizardmon, his eyes glowing violet beneath his wide-brimmed hat. "The world has changed since you were last here. I just made sure to keep near a group of kids, and everybody assumed I must belong to one of them."  
  
It was a clever ruse, but Myotismon would not admit that.  
  
"Still, no more unauthorized gate use, understand? We don't want the digidestined to discover that the gate is not completely sealed."  
  
"As you command. Since I am here what do you wish me to do?"  
  
Myotismon thought for a moment and then grinned maliciously, "I want you to make our first contact with the digidestined. Frighten them a little, make them worry. Take Rockmon with you. Here's the plan.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Angelique looked in the mirror and tilted her head, examining the wide brimmed hat that now rested there. The price tag dropped down and dangled in front of her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, I really don't do hats."  
  
"But it looks so lovely on you," Yolie tried to convince her.  
  
Angelique replaced the hat on the rack and turned to face the girls who were watching her.  
  
"I'm really not into hats, sorry."  
  
"Well, what are you into?" demanded Sora. "You don't want to shop for clothes, or jewelry, or hats."  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I just-"  
  
"Hey guys, it's cool," interjected Kari. "You've got to remember that Angelique is from a different country. Things are probably different over there."  
  
"Yes," agreed Angelique, casting a grateful smile Kari's way. "Very different."  
  
"Why don't we just show her around a bit and shop some other time?"  
  
"Ok Kari, if you think that is what's best," Sora reluctantly agreed.  
  
"But how can we not shop?" whined Mimi and Yolie together.  
  
"I don't want to be a bother, perhaps." Angelique started timidly.  
  
"Not at all," Sora interrupted with a wink. "We'll show you the ropes of this town."  
  
"Uh, thanks, I guess."  
  
"No problem. Come on; let's go to Stacie's. It's a great place to go look at clothes, we won't buy any, just look."  
  
As the girls headed through the crowded mall Mimi pulled Sora back a little.  
  
"What's going on, I came out here to shop, not window shop? What's the big deal?"  
  
"Don't you get it? It's not that Angelique doesn't like these things. She can't afford them. She's living by herself in a strange country, and she came from a very poor country."  
  
"Oh," Mimi's eyes opened wide with realization. "Poor kid."  
  
"We'll just do what we can to make her feel at home."  
  
Two hours later the girls tired of window-shopping and settled in the food court eating banana splits and waiting on the guys.  
  
"You know, I really expected them to be here already," commented Sora.  
  
"Knowing them, they managed to find one of those game stores that allows you to play demos of their games. They're probably having a Donkey Madness marathon."  
  
All the girls giggled.  
  
"Donkey Madness?" asked Angelique.  
  
"Ask the guys, they'll show you," giggled Kari.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's a video-"  
  
Sora's explanation was cut short by frightened shrieks from the nearby corridor of the mall. The girls all rushed out into the corridor to see what was happening.  
  
Water was gushing wildly and pooling on the floor from the remains of a smashed fountain that had once resembled a singing mermaid. People were running wildly trying to escape. The Rockmon who had apparently just crushed the fountain was now cajoling wildly about frightening people and making the panic even worse. He smashed into a popcorn stand and began throwing popcorn at the frightened crowd.  
  
"Angelique get out of he-" Sora turned to get Angelique out of the way but the young girl was already gone.  
  
The girl's digimon had heard the commotion and came running to help.  
  
"Let's try not to frighten him," warned Sora. "He's probably just confused."  
  
She stepped towards the Rockmon.  
  
"Hey there Rockmon," she called. "Why don't you come down from there and come have some ice cream with us. It's really yummy, I'll even pay for yours. You don't really want to scare all these nice people do you?"  
  
"Sure I do," laughed the Rockmon. "I want to scare you too. ROCK BARAGE!"  
  
Sora ducked as the rocks came flying her way.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Angelique had seen the Rockmon and the screaming crowds she acted on pure instinct and ducked into the nearest door. It had happened to be a bathroom.  
  
What's going on, she wondered. Should I do something?  
  
Before she had time to decide she caught a glimpse of a figure behind her in the mirror. She whirled and found herself face to face with a female digimon.  
  
The creature was short and painfully thin, with knobby knees and arms. Her black ragged clothes waved in angry tatters about her. Her mouth hung open in a wicked leer revealing sharp fangs. Her red eyes glared hungrily at Angelique.  
  
"Are you lost?" asked Angelique. "Where are you supposed to be?"  
  
"Right here. He told me if I waited here I could eat all the little girls I wanted. I guess I get to start with you. Master does know best after all."  
  
"Now wait a minute. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Vampmon. Prepare to face my Nightwing Collision."  
  
Angelique raised her hand to ward of the attack as the dark energy wave headed towards her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sora was bleeding from a small cut on her forehead, but it was a small price to pay. They had finally managed to corner Rockmon and would hopefully be able to get him out of the busy mall before he did any more damage. Sora was sorry that their afternoon with Angelique had been interrupted so rudely. The poor girl was probably terrified.  
  
"Ok, let's just come along peacefully," Sora said placatingly as she tried to subtly guide the Rockmon towards the door.  
  
"Why should he go peacefully anywhere?" asked a mocking voice behind them.  
  
The girls turned and saw a cloaked figure in a wide brimmed hat and carrying a long rounded staff.  
  
"Wizardmon!" exclaimed Kari and Gatomon happily, both dashed forward, neither noticing that the Wizardmon look-alike wore clothes of black and violet.  
  
"Kari wait, come back," called Sora.  
  
"DARK-HYPNOTISM!"  
  
Before either had a chance to react the black cloud enveloped them. Without a word they turned on their friends.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong," asked Yolie, who then yelped and ducked the punch Kari threw at her.  
  
Gatomon leapt silently at Biyomon and Hawkmon, trying to knock them out, both birds took to the air.  
  
"They're being controlled, oh this is terrible," Mimi squealed.  
  
"PEPPER BREATH!"  
  
Agumon's attack stormed straight at Darkwizardmon, catching him in the face. Darkwizardmon leapt straight up and landed on a support beam high in the ceiling.  
  
"Let go of my sister!" commanded Tai as he and the other boys arrived on the scene.  
  
"Don't worry, this is just a calling card. Myotismon wants you to know that he's back in town."  
  
With a laugh Darkwizardmon vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
Kari looked around in confusion and Gatomon shook her head to clear it.  
  
"What happened? I thought I saw Wizardmon."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"ANGELIC BUBBLE BLAST!"  
  
The attack seemed to appear from nowhere and caught Vampmon in the stomach, throwing her back into one of the open stalls and cracking the tiles of the wall as she crashed through them.  
  
What's happened, wondered Angelique staring at her raised hand. Where did that come from?  
  
Angelique's head began to swim as Vampmon pushed herself off the wall and dropped angrily to the floor. She headed towards Angelique again as Angelique dropped slowly to her knees.  
  
"Don't expect that to save you again," she sneered, pulling Angelique up to face her. Angelique's head rolled back as she lost consciousness again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I think I saw her go in there," said Yolie pointing to the door.  
  
"Then maybe you should go get her," remarked Ken, staring at the markings on the door. "There's no way I'm going into the girls bathroom."  
  
"Chicken," teased Davis.  
  
"Oh, right. I'll go get her then."  
  
Yolie opened the door to the restroom and yelled for help. Despite his inhibitions Ken rushed in to help, calling Wormon to digivolve as he burst through the door.  
  
Vampmon dashed backwards and turned into smoke, pouring herself up an air conditioning vent to escape the champion.  
  
Ken turned to help Yolie with Angelique.  
  
"She's unconscious, Ken."  
  
"Let's get her out of here, see if a little fresh air will help," said Ken, kneeling and scooping her into his arms.  
  
A few minutes later all the digidestined met by the Kamiya's van and watched the police arrive at the scene.  
  
Angelique was seated on the front seat of the van. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
  
"Hey, Angel, are you ok?" asked Davis leaning over her.  
  
"Do NOT call me Angel!" she warned with a hard look as she tried to push herself up.  
  
"Ok, take it easy."  
  
"Sorry," she muttered. "I need to get home. I need my medicine."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we'll get you home then."  
  
The digidestined clambered into the van, Tai taking the driver's seat.  
  
"Unless Tai gets us killed on the way there of course," teased Izzy.  
  
"Back off, Izzy. I passed the test, it's legal for me to drive."  
  
Angelique allowed herself to drift off, ignoring their incessant bickering.  
  
When they reached Heighton View she insisted that she was fine and would not allow them to walk her to her apartment. Inside she dragged herself to her cot and collapsed, allowing the blackness to claim her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vampmon angrily leapt from tree branch to tree branch through Odaiba Central Park. She searched the crowds endlessly for a small girl with silver blonde hair.  
  
She had to find that child again. Nobody escaped her. She would find that girl and tear her limb from limb.  
  
She landed on a windowsill and peered inside, a girl with white blonde hair lay with her back to Vampmon. She hissed in triumph, but the girl turned in her sleep to the window. Her face was different.  
  
Vampmon hissed angrily and leapt to the roof. She glared up at the silver moon hanging low in the sky. She raised her hand to it and made a fist, causing it to appear in her own vision that she had captured the moon. That great silver moon that reminded her of that silly girl's eyes.  
  
Yes, she would make her pay.  
  
A/N: Ok, I imagine some of you are probably a little confused now, but most of this will be made clear in the next chapter or so.  
  
For the reviewers:  
  
Kyer: I'd go for all black too, but I just don't really picture it. It's more his suit is a dark murky kinda purple color and his cape, hat, and boots are black. I only saw season one once anyway so I don't remember too well what Wizardmon looked like. I needed a bad guy digimon and Darkwizardmon came to mind. Just popped out of my crazy head.  
  
Perished Hope: My cliffhangers are almost notorious. I've left a lot of questions about Angelique unanswered, mostly because I'm hoping to keep my readers in suspense. I'm working on your fic, I'll probably finish it as soon as I upload everything tonight. Or I'll download it and take it to work with me. And btw; Milky Way is spelt as such, not Milky whey ^.~ You pick on my spelling and I got to say something. It's not my strong point though.  
  
'Til next time! 


	3. Silverangewomon

Silverangewomon  
  
"I wonder why Angelique wasn't in class today," Kari mused as the digidestined gathered in the bedroom she and Tai shared.  
  
"I don't know Kari, but we need to go to the digital world and see if we can figure out what happened at heavenly city first," replied Tai.  
  
"Besides," remarked Davis. "Miss Prissy said she gets sick pretty frequently."  
  
"DAVIS! How could you say something so crude about her?" demanded Yolie.  
  
"Easy I just did. She's so picky about her name, it's kinda silly."  
  
"She might have a good reason, Davis. Just because you don't like to say her full name, doesn't mean you have the right to make fun of her," reprimanded Ken.  
  
"Hmph," grunted Davis.  
  
"I guess after we get back, I can run over there and take her our assignments."  
  
"I'll come with you," Yolie volunteered.  
  
"Thanks Yolie," Kari grinned, "where's Mimi?"  
  
"Her grandparents are taking her out to dinner," Matt told her.  
  
"Are we ready then?" asked Izzy. After receiving the go ahead from the others Izzy opened the gate and the eleven chosen children vanished from their world in a flash of light from the computer.  
  
In a distant part of the digital world Myotismon lay sleeping in his coffin. His arms were crossed over his chest, pinning the human girl in his arms to his chest. Her eyes, a reflective silver in the dark, slowly opened, and glanced around. She struggled against the dead weight of his arms, trying to sit up.  
  
Myotismon woke long enough to loosen his arms a little, "It's alright Angel. Go back to sleep."  
  
The girl twisted in his arms so she could see him. She turned on her stomach and gently caressed his cheek, teasing at his lips with her fingers. He nipped at her in his sleep and she laid her head down against his chest as one of his hands came up to rest gently in the light hair which splayed across his chest.  
  
"Whoa!" was all Davis could think to say as he surveyed the burned and charred wreckage of the massive city that had once been the home of most angel digimon.  
  
"Boy, you said it," exclaimed Kari.  
  
"I can't believe we didn't know about this place," said Tai.  
  
"I suppose the angel-types thought it was unnecessary for us to know," remarked Izzy. "After all, they thought they were beyond attack."  
  
"True," remarked Gatomon. "An attack of this magnitude should have been impossible."  
  
"It's possible that Heavenly City could have been spotted by other digimon, but to mount an attack should not have been possible. The city moved constantly, only angel digimon had the ability to find it with any regularity," explained Patamon.  
  
Silence reined for several moments as the digidestined absorbed this information.  
  
"So, I guess we should spread out and see if there's any clue as to who did this," said Tai.  
  
"I thought it was Myotismon," remarked Davis.  
  
"Unfortunately we don't know for sure," explained Matt. "It could be we have more than one opponent."  
  
"Beside," added Yolie. "Myotismon should not have been able to find this city."  
  
"Well someone did," remarked Ken. "And wiping out the home of angel digimon seems like the kind of thing Myotismon would enjoy. But still, we need to know for sure."  
  
"OK, guys, let's spread out. Everybody should take someone with them, I pick Kari," commanded Davis, but he backed off when he got a startled warning glare from Tai.  
  
Sora wrapped an arm around Kari's shoulder, "Why don't you come with me?" she suggested.  
  
"OK, thanks," Kari chirped, grateful to avoid another argument between Davis and TK.  
  
"Come on Matt," Tai called taking off in a different direction from the two girls.  
  
Joe and Izzy wandered off examining the ground looking for any clues.  
  
"Hey, guys, wait a minute!" Exclaimed Davis looking around. Ken was helping Miyako climb up a steep incline littered with rubble, and TK and Cody were heading off in another direction. "Wait up!"  
  
There was a flutter of gold wings as the digimon circling the city from above watched the team separate. It hesitated for a moment then flew off after Kari and Sora.  
  
"Man, I can hardly see anything in this light!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe we should try again tomorrow," conceded Kari, glancing up at the darkening sky. "I had hoped we would be able to find something, today."  
  
Both girls and their partners glanced up at the sound of flapping wings. What appeared to be a tiny bronze ball of feathery fluff with gold wings landed on the rubble next to them. A tiny gold halo was emblazoned on its chest.  
  
"Hello," Kari said, leaning down to look at it. "Who are you?"  
  
The fluff ball puffed up its chest and spoke with an arrogance far beyond its apparent years, "I am Brassmon. The rookie form of Goldangemon, and the ruler of Heavenly City."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Uh, can you tell us what happened here?" asked Kari, managing to overcome her shock at finding the ruler of Heavenly City was so youthful.  
  
"It was that degenerate scoundrel of course. Her name is Silverangewomon. She is an angel digimon who has turned her back on her brethren. She was once believed to be the savior of the digital world, but obviously the prophecy spoke of another. She believes that angel digimon are the source of the imbalance in the world and so seeks to destroy us completely. Although incorrect in her beliefs this young angel is powerful, once already she has destroyed my mega form, although she is only an ultimate, and during her last attack she knocked me from champion to rookie. Now she has joined forces with Myotismon and turned to your world."  
  
"Oh, no!" exclaimed Kari. "We have to warn the others."  
  
"Yes, thank you for your help," Sora remarked, bowing slightly to Brassmon. "I hope you digivolve again soon."  
  
Of course I will, thought Brassmon as he watched the girls head off to find the others. Even more quickly now that I know you will remove that misguided runaway from my path.  
  
Angel glanced around Myotismon's base. His servants had done a wonderful job of making the subway hub into a respectable base. She was pleased she had chosen such a wonderful site for him. They should be safe from attack here. The young human watched the activity around her with wide bright eyes.  
  
"Does it please you?" Myotismon asked, she had not heard him come up behind her.  
  
"Yes, it looks quite secure, they've done a good job with it."  
  
"You picked a good place."  
  
"Well of course," she remarked as her wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the ground. He sat on a wooden crate and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling at her pale throat.  
  
They sat and silently watched the bustle of Myotismon's servants setting up the base.  
  
"I haven't seen Vampmon, where is she?" Angel asked. "I need to clear something up with her."  
  
"Who?" Myotismon asked her.  
  
"Vampmon. I ran into her at the mall. I just figured she was one of your underlings that I hadn't met."  
  
Myotismon shook his head.  
  
"Then she must be one of Piedmon's soldiers."  
  
"Did she attack you?" Myotismon asked. There was an underlying tone of anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes, although apparently this form has it's own defensive capabilities. I was able to fend off her attack, but I lost a lot of power. I almost lost my form too."  
  
"You almost dedigivolved?"  
  
"Yes, and worse, it was in front of the digidestined. I don't think they figured it out."  
  
"Good. Come with me. Let's go see if we can find this Vampmon. She might be able to lead us to Piedmon."  
  
"Good," Angel replied as she climbed onto Myotismon's back.  
  
Kari and Yolie, along with their partners, were headed towards Heighton View Terrace to give Angelique their assignments when Gatomon suddenly stopped and shivered.  
  
"What is it Gatomon?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's Myotismon, I can smell him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely, I'd never mistake that scent."  
  
"What should we do?" asked Yolie.  
  
"Let's see if we can find him first. We'll just follow him, try not to be seen, maybe he'll lead us to his base."  
  
"I don't think Myotismon would be that careless, but we might be able to find out what he's doing," interjected Gatomon.  
  
"Ok," Yolie agreed. "But I'm going to call Ken so he knows what's going on."  
  
"Good plan."  
  
"So it looks like we're dealing with some kind of rogue angel digimon as well." Tai explained. He'd been explaining to Mimi what they had found out in the digital world. And talking about life in America, and fashions, and what Mimi had worn for dinner that night, and...  
  
A tapping noise at his window distracted him from the phone and he glanced up, surprised to find Ken and Stingmon standing on his balcony.  
  
"Uh, hold on Mimi, Ken is here."  
  
He got up and slid back the glass door. Ken stepped in and grinned at him when he saw the phone in his hand.  
  
"You really need to get a second line, I've been trying to call for an hour."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"If that's Mimi tell her that Kari and Yolie found Myotismon and are following him. The rest of us are about to go catch up with them."  
  
"Give her to me, let me eat her," purred Vampmon. "She's just a human. You need someone more powerful. Someone like me."  
  
"Someone like you? A slave to Piedmon."  
  
It had not taken Myotismon and Angel very long to find Vampmon. She had been easy to spot on the rooftops. Myotismon had landed near her on the rooftop and placed Angel carefully behind him. What neither had anticipated was Vampmon's interest in the male vampire as a consort, coupled with a fierce hatred for Angel.  
  
"But together, we could destroy Piedmon, take over the world. Both worlds," she crooned, edging closer to Myotismon.  
  
"What makes you I would want you?" smirked Myotismon.  
  
"Surely anything would be better than the little human. Imagine what would be said if the digital world found out you were with a human. Before you know it, they'd be saying that you had a partner. That the great and fearsome Myotismon, had become a pet digimon, just like all the others," Vampmon continued her advance on Myotismon and slowly reached out and placed a clawed hand on Myotismon's shoulder. "Who knows, maybe he has. But let me take care of her, and no one will ever have to know."  
  
He angrily knocked her hand away, "Angel is not a-"  
  
A tiny pale hand rested against his in restraint as Angel defiantly put herself between Myotismon and Vampmon.  
  
"You think you can stop me," laughed Vampmon. "Even with your pitiful little power, you could never stand up to me."  
  
Angel just stared at her. Myotismon prepared to step between the two, but Angel raised her hand for him to stay back.  
  
"This is between us," she stated quietly. Myotismon stepped back, his expression one of concern mixed with pride. "A lady should always finish the fights she starts.  
  
"Now you are mine little girl," Vampmon laughed.  
  
"Don't count on it," Angel warned, as she nimbly dodged Vampmon's attack. "It was bad enough that you attacked me, but you never should have made a move on Myotismon."  
  
"And you think you own him?" laughed Vampmon.  
  
"I do own him," she stated quietly, planting her feet firmly and raising her arms across her chest. "Angelic Bubble Blast."  
  
The rain of tiny bubbles poured towards Vampmon, deleting the frayed edges of her clothing as she dodged away.  
  
Enraged, Vampmon charged at Angel, grazing the young girl's cheek. Myotismon growled angrily but forced himself not to interfere. Already though it seemed the battle would go in Vampmon's favor. Through several more volleys of power it became clear that Angel was not as powerful as the champion digimon.  
  
Vampmon prepared to charge again, but stopped in shock as silver wings suddenly burst from the human's back, her face twisting in pain. Vampmon watched in astonishment as the human body was ripped apart and a fearsome digimon rose from the remains.  
  
Human blood dripped onto the rooftop as it drained off the digimon. Her silver wings stretched out to the sky, a few drops of blood still dripping from them. A flowing silver dress covered the black skintight body suit beneath. Her silver eyes were fixed fiercely on Vampmon and her hair seemed to move on its own wind. In one hand she carried a staff with a set of scales set at one end.  
  
Vampmon barely had time to register the fact that the new player was an ultimate before the silver digimon brought her staff around and slammed it into Vampmon's head. She reeled back from the attack and stumbled off the roof. She barely managed to land on her feet, and took off as fast as she could towards a sewer entrance. She needed no further prodding, already she could tell that the other digimon far surpassed her in strength and escape was expedient. She poured into the entrance as smoke and took a second to glance back, the angel digimon was kneeling at the entrance, but her wings were too long for her to follow Vampmon. Vampmon breathed a sigh of relief and took off as fast as she could. Her master would want to know about this, perhaps he would even reward her.  
  
Myotismon landed on the ground next to the kneeling angel digimon.  
  
"She got away," the female fumed.  
  
"You'll have a shot at her another time. I didn't expect her to be interested..."  
  
She laughed, "I know. But we didn't get to follow her to Piedmon."  
  
"The night has definitely been interesting though. So you own me?"  
  
She turned to him with a wicked grin, "Of course..."  
  
Whatever else she would have said was cut off by a blast of flame. Startled they turned to find the digidestined had gathered just down the street. She raised a slender eyebrow as she studied the group.  
  
"Myotismon," Tai called as he walked forward. "we meet again."  
  
"Indeed," Myotismon replied smoothly.  
  
Tai turned to regard the female, "I'm assuming you must be Silverangewomon."  
  
She inclined her head in acknowledgement.  
  
"My," remarked Myotismon, "I didn't expect word of her to have reached you so soon."  
  
"Perhaps he met Brassmon, you know how he likes to talk," as soon as the words had left her mouth Silverangewomon took to the air, gaining distance from the battle which was about to take place. Her silver dress fluttered in the wind as she rose. She could see the battle that was beginning to take place. Carefully she bid her time, there was no rush. Only when all the digidestined and their partners were in range did she slowly level her staff at the group. It would be easy to give Myotismon the upper hand, he was outnumbered and many of the digimon had reached a level equal with his own.  
  
"Balance Of Power!"  
  
The scales at the end of her staff began to swing up and down, as if weighing the people before them. She quickly realized that something was wrong, the powerful light which should have been pouring out of the staff was building up inside instead. She could feel the tension mounting as the staff began to thrum dangerously. With a startled cry she tried to call back the attack but it was too late. In a sudden explosion of light the end of her staff exploded with a brilliant white light.  
  
The explosion was powerful enough to send her flying backwards into a nearby office complex, smashing straight through several walls and bringing a portion of the building down on top of her. She watched, in numb shock that her attack, had failed as her skin began to be consumed by brilliant silver flame before she lost consciousness, and the rubble continued to pile up around her.

AN: I realise this might be a little confusing, but hopefully everything will become clear in the next chapter! .

Reader questions:

KOI: It has romance in it, mostly Myotismon and my OC character Angel, but this story does not deal specifically with the development of their romance.


End file.
